I've fallen A LOUIS TOMLINSON FAN FICTION
by lexiiwands
Summary: When McKynleigh Overdean, the daughter of a Boston hotel owner, bumps into Louis Tomlinson, her world is flipped upside down. Sorry for the grammatical errors as this was written a long time ago


fan fiction;;

PART 1::

"Will anyone come with me down to the third floor for some snacks?" I call out into the crowd of about fifteen girls in your hotel room, I'm staying here with some girls as a senior year ending blowout. Nobody answers me,"That's alright," I say,"I'll be right back." I walk out of the bedroom and pass the kitchen and living area, dodging over various pink sleeping bags. My foot snags on somebody's jeans and I tumble out the front door into the corridor, a pair of strong arms grab me before I fall to the carpet.

"Woah there, at least buy me dinner first." I back away and look at the face of my rescuer. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. On the twenty third floor of my dads hotel is none other than Louis Tomlinson. I laughed at his joke and try to look like I'm not dieing on the inside.

"Sorry about that, I tripped, into the door." I joke back. He laughed warmly, I made Louis laugh,"I'm McKynleigh, but call me Mickey."

"Pretty name. I'm Louis. Or whatever you want me to be." He winked and laughed. I smiled up into his brilliant light green-blue eyes. They pulsed with life, it was like they engulfed me into a seperate world where I could only see him.

"Hey!" Louis and mines connection snapped and we both looked down the hall to see Niall running towards us,"Louis, you found a pretty girl! Nice work." I smiled and introduced myself,"I'm Niall." He winked at me, but it didn't give me the same butterflies I got when Louis did so much as talk to me. I turned back to Louis but my shoulder bumped into his chest, I didn't know he moved closer to me. My stomach lurched with exitement as my heart sped.

"So, where are you guys going?" I asked them both, but I only looked at Louis. He smiled down at me and I could feel my knees go weak. He opened his mouth to answer but Niall beat him to it.

"I'm making him come along with me to get some food. Would you like to come?" He asked, I turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah! I was actually going down there too." I agreed, we started walking down to the snack machine, Niall on my left, Louis on my right.

In the elevator, Louis moved so I was in the back corner and beside him and Niall was left on the outside. I didn't mind that at all."So, where are you from?" Louis asks.

"Here, actually. Whats made in Boston stays in Boston." I smile,"I'm just here with some of my friends. My dad owns this hotel chain and we thought it would be a cool senior year blowout."

"Well, we're from the UK, I'm Irish and Louis here is British, but I'm sure the accent already gave it away." Niall chimes in.

"I love British accents." I smile at Louis. His cheeks flush red and he smiles at the ground. The elevator dings and we all step out into the third floor.

"FINALLY! FOOD!" Niall says and sprints for the vending machine around the corner.

"FINALLY! Niall's gone." Louis says, we laugh and step out of the elevator. Louis slings his arms casually around my shoulder, sending my heart into a frenzy,"Gimme your phone."

"Why?" I ask, but I'm already holding it out for him to take.

"So I can put my number in it." He replies, my face turns pink as he hands me his phone to put my number into. Louis holds my phone out for me to grab but pulls it away as I reach for it, making me jump and reach for my iPhone. I land on the ground closer to Louis than I expected. His eyes dug into mine with intensity and he lightly swept back a long brown strand of my hair, tucking it safely behind my ear, the skin he swiped over was left feeling warm. His hand dropped and caressed my neck, I reached up and grabbed his wrist, locking his hand into place. Slowly he leaned in, my heart skipped a beat.

"Mickey? Louis?" Niall called and from around the corner, I snapped back and stepped in front of Louis.

"COMING!" I called, Louis rested his hands on my hips, my skin tingled. I leaned back into him and relaxed.

"Race ya." He whispered warmly in my ear, then he ran for the corner, I followed quickly.

We got all of our snacks and loaded back into the elevator, the ride was quiet, I stared at Louis smiling while he smiled back. Niall coughed, reminding us to step off the lift,"Uhm, McKylneigh, did you wanna come back to our room?" Niall asked.

"Yeah sure!" I responded, Louis smile grew and my stomach churned excitedly. He was so cute. And then there was me; short, with brown hair and blue eyes, lips too full for my jawline, and pale skin.

I walked into the boys room and found three other boys about the same age as Louis and Niall, all definately over 18. Zayn, had very tan skin and a muscular set, his teeth were a brilliant white and his eyes were brown. Liam was also very muscular and looked like a more manly Justin Bieber. Harry, had curly brown locks and bright green eyes. They all welcomed me and soon we were settled in for a game of poker.

"All in." I called. Before I got the chance to smoke everyone, Niall spoke.

"I vote we play hide and seek. The whole hotel!" He exclaimed, everybody agreed and we split up, Harry would be it first. It seemed kind of childish but I was having a good time. I knew every square inch of this hotel. I ran for the stairwell and headed up. I reached the top floor and continued to the roof, this door was always unlocked, finding it was the problem.

I sat on a giant box that protected the fans and waited for one of the boys to text me telling me I had won. I heard the door open and hid behind the fan. Sneaking a peek, I saw Louis looking for a hiding spot,"Over here is always a winning place." I invited him over, he jumped, startled, then rushed over to my side.

"Hey!" He greeted me. We laid down on the box with our legs dangling over the edge. I curled into him and rested my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beat boom faster and faster. We layed there silently, Louis started playing with my hair while I played with one of his hands. I usually would have just held his hand, but they were so soft and warm, I couldn't stop turning it over in mine. I dozed off listening to the music of his heart.

"I FOUND THEM!" Louis and I woke to Harry and Liam beaming at us,"Well, I hope you two had a good nap, you look awfully cute." Liam said, Harry laughed in agreement. We sat up but Louis kept an arm secured around my waist, the moon was very high in the sky so I was guessing it was around two in the morning.

Once we were back on our floor, Niall met up with us,"Hey Mickey, would you mind coming with me to get some more chips?" He asked. I agreed and turned to Louis.

"Be right back." I said.

"Hurry." Louis kissed the top of my head and my mind went into oblivian, a perfect moment. I smiled at him as I walked off with Niall, when I turned around, I waved to him behind my back hoping he would notice.

Niall and I got six bags of chips, one for everyone," Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem." I replied, we stood a few feet from the room door. I went to knock when Nialls lips met mine. At that exact moment Louis pulled the door open, my eyes were still open the whole time as I snapped my lips away from Nialls, the kiss had absolutley no emotion behind it. Louis stood there in shock,"Lou, it's not what you think. I promise I didnt-"

Louis slammed the door shut behind him and started marching down the hall,"Lou wait!" I started to go after him but Niall grabbed my wrist,"DONT!" I screamed at him, tears coming to my eyes. I could lose Louis before I even had a chance. I left Niall shocked and hurt and went to find Louis, he couldn't have gotten far. I sprinted for the one place I knew he would be. The roof.

I crashed through the door, out of breath and tears. I saw a body perched on my box,"Louis." I called. He brought his head out of his palms and looked back at me. His eyes were puffy and red from crying too.

"I don't think you know," Louis whispered,"just how fast I'm falling for you. And how much it would kill me, if I lost you before I got a chance to be with you."

"I don't like Niall. Not even a little." I responded, walking so I stood in front of him,"Your the only one who gives me butterflies." I whispered it so softly it disappeared into the late night wind, but he caught it. He beamed up at me, jumping from our box and catching me in a tight embrace. He spun me around before putting me down.

"Swimming pool. Half an hour." I said, lightly pecking his cheek. I smiled and ran back to my room. Leaving a breathless Louis in my tracks.

PART 2;;

I entered my hotel room and went to a dark bedroom to find my swim suit. I jogged to the bathroom to put on my blue and white tie-dye bikini on. I found a note from my best friend Haley-'HEY! i tried to track your skinny ass down and saw you walking down the hall with some stud muffin. dont get preggers, have fun ;) love, japa princess.'-I laughed at her odd sense of humor before continuing to change. I looked at myself in the mirror, my abs were just defined enough to be noticable, thank god for basketball camp. I would still perish in comparison to Louis, but standing alone, I was pretty happy with myself.

I sat beside the deep end of the hotels pool, my feet dangling in the water. I felt a strong set of hands around my waist. Before I knew what was going on, I was slung over Louis shoulder and thrown into the water. I screamed in frustration but a smile played on my lips. Louis jumped in after me. I swam to his side.

"Hey you." Louis said with a smirk.

"Hi." I replied, just smiling at him. We swam out of the pool and decided to go on the waterslide. I grabbed Louis hand and guided him to the stairs in the dark, I wasn't going to risk turning on anything but the pool lights. I sat down at the top of the slide, Louis sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I pushed us off into the tube that twists, turns, and drops suddenly throughout the ride. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing along with Louis. Pure bliss.

We popped out into the pool at the foot of the waterslide. I turned around in Louis arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes flashed from mine down to my lips, he gently licked his bottom lip and leaned in towards me. I held the back of his neck as he put a hand on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine. Our lips touched gently, it felt like every nerve in my body was a live wire. My lips felt like they had just been jolted with electricity. I ran my hand through Louis hair as he pulled me closer to him. His lips matched mine perfectly. Louis lifted me up, I threw my legs around his waist as he spun me around. I smiled into the kiss and leaned away as Louis continued to spin me. His laugh echoed in the empty pool as I giggled along with him.

We walked hand in hand down the hall back up to the room, silently leaning against each other smiling. Louis led me to the living room where we found all the boys except Niall,"Hey guys, where's Niall?"

"Sleeping." Harry replied and glanced over at Louis and I, Louis' arm was now tightly around my waist. My hand rested lazily on his shoulder,"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry screamed. Zayn and Liam also turned to us now, all of them smiled and cheered. I could feel my cheeks flush red and I buried my face into Lou's chest.

"Come on sweets." He whispered laughing, leading me to the open love seat. I slung my legs across Louis lap and he began to stroke them softly, Harry made the sound of a whip while smiling cheekily at Lou.

"Jealous Haz?" I teased. The boys and I all laughed. The movie went on but I wasn't paying attention, I could feel myself dozing off. My mind went into that state when you are asleep but you're aware of everything that is happening around you; I felt Lou's arms scoop me off of the couch and carry me down a hall. He gently set me on the bed and started to pull away. I latched onto his neck and pulled him down beside me. My lips softly met his in the darkness.

"Goodnight." I said with a smile. Lou pulled himself closer to me.

"Goodnight." He said in return.

I came out of my dream but still wasn't ready to open my eyes to the blinding daylight. I stretched out my arms, trying to find Lou. I could smell his cologne but came up short-handed. Grudgingly, I pulled myself out of bed to go find one of the boys. I remembered I still was only wearing Lou's black and white t-shirt and my bikini bottoms. Luckily, there was a pile of clean, folded clothes on Tomlinsons dresser, I picked up a pair of plain black boxers and made my way to the kitchen.

I found Niall sitting at the dining room table with Liam,"Mornin boys." I smiled on the outside, but my stomach lurched with fear at the sight of Niall.

"Oh hey Mickey! Lou is in the shower, should be out in a bit." Liam patted the bar stool beside him, I took a seat.

"Just as long as he's not in there with Harry." I playfully nudged Liam's shoulder, he laughed. Niall couldn't help but smile,"Uhm, Niall. Can I talk to you in the living room just for a second?" Niall nodded and followed me to the couches.

"What's up?" Niall asked, my palms grew sweaty and I wied them off on my bare legs.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for screaming at you like that last night. It wasn't fair and I-"

"It's fine. Really. I shouldn't have kissed you, I just. I don't know. Just wanted to see if there was something there. But it's ok McKynleigh. Really." Niall interupted me. I smiled and stood up, opening my arms and beckoning for us to hug this out. Niall spun me around and we both laughed before he threw me back onto the couch and jogged back to the kitchen hollaring.

I gave Liam a thumbs up and he smiled. Zayn walked in the room and ruffled my hair,"Mornin' kid." He said before heading for the refridgerator, I stuck out my toungue at him and sipped on some orange juice Niall handed me.

"Guys, do you know where Mickie is?" Lou called as he padded into the room wearing sweatpants and no shirt, his hair was still wet from his shower.

I wolf whistled at him and hopped out of my chair smiling,"Hey!" I greeted him. Lou gave me a tight hug and kissed my temple softly.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered. My stomach got butterflies.

"Not while I'm eating!" Zayn complained. We all laughed and took our seats around the counter. Now everyone except for Harry had joined us.

"So where's Haz?" Lou asked.

"Out I guess, haven't seen him all morning." Liam replied.

"Sad, I was hoping for a morning kiss." He replied. I laughed and slapped his cheek softly. He made an attempt to catch my hand but was too slow, which only made Niall laugh and tease him. The boys all started for their rooms to get ready for the day, but Lou and I hung back. On the agenda was a couple of interviews for some magazines and a public signing.

"So, how many days do you have left in Boston?" I asked, realizing he can't stay forever.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair,"Three." He stated in a quiet whisper. My arms tightened around his neck and I crashed my lips to his, to overwhelmed to reply. I knew I was falling for Louis, but how far is too far apart? Lou pulled his lips from mine and stared into my eyes. We both knew what we were thinking.

"Not now." I said, hoping he would put this off with me, he nodded, touching his forehead to mine,"I should probably go back to my room and change." He laughed and I grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the hallway and up to my room.

PART3;;

It was 10am when Lou and I entered my hotel room only Haley, my best friend, was awake. I found her sitting on a couch looking out the window eating a kiwi,"Hey Haley!" I whispered, careful not to wake the girls. I did not need them all attacking my Lou.

"HEY! You're ok right? You didn't almost die?" Lou laughed as Haley bounced up and down in front of me,"Oh, hi. Who's this?" She asked. But I knew she was screaming on the inside.

"This is my bo-my Louis." I said, I almost called Lou my boyfriend...Was he? He shook Haley's hand as she introduced herself,"Well, I need to go get changed, Haley can you make sure this one doesn't run away on me?" I winked at her.

"I'll watch him like a damn hawk." We laughed and I took off to get ready for whatever I would occupy myself with while Lou was gone. I straightened my dark brown long hair and put on some eyeliner. Lou's t-shirt was replaced by a Beatles loose shoulder showing shirt with a floral under shirt. I took off the black boxers and slipped into light wash ripped short shorts. My underlay had red on it so I decided to slap on my red gladiator sandals. Happy with my appearance, I left to go find Lou.

I found him and Haley sitting across from one another in t;lklhe living area, both laughing up a storm. I sat on the arm rest Louis wasn't using and smiled down on him. He looked up at me and stopped laughing, but his smile remained,"You look absolutely perfect." He said.

"AW!" I knew you were together!" Haley exclaimed a bit too loudly. I could hear all the girls waking up,"Oh shit. Sorry, sorry. Go now before they all rape Louis!" She ushered us out the door. Lou thanked Haley and out we went.

"I like that one. She's funny." Lou said with a smile, I was glad he got off with Haley, hopefully they would be seeing each other again.

"Yeah, she's great." I smiled at the thought of our friendship. We used to hate each other but then in fourth year we became inseperable. Where I went she went, and where she went I went. It was like we depended on each other for life.

We arrived back to the boys room just in time for Lou to leave for his interview,"Text me. A lot." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, I'm sure I could pencil you in SOMETIME today." I winked, Louis closed the small gap between our mouths and brushed his lips gently against mine. My heart pounded as the kiss became more intense, I locked my hands into his hair and ran my toungue against his bottom lip.

"Guys, as much as I would love to watch you play battle of the tongues, we gotta go." Liam said. I reluctantly pulled myself from Lou's tight grip.

"Cya later." I said, still blushing.

"Promise." Lou winked, making my fading pink cheeks go red once again.

"BYE MICKIE! I LOVE YOU!" Harry called as he walked out the door, I giggled at his cheeky move as Lou kicked his butt, causing Harry to fall forward. He winked once more at me and closed the door to his room.

I texted Haley,'Hey, direction just left for an interview, come over and I'll share deets? ;)'

Almost immediately, I got a resonse,'Hells yes. Japa be on her way!' We always spoke in jokes towards each other, acting like juvinelle children. About three mintutes later I heard a knock on the door, I rolled off the couch, wearing Lou's Jack Wills sweatshirt over my t-shirt. I opened the door and Haley catapulted to the love seat.

"SO?" She prompted excitedly.

"Alrightay." I started and told her how Niall and I kissed and how I really like Lou,"I don't know, we just..click. We don't have to talk even, it's comfortable." I ended. Haley just sat, smiling at me like an idiot.

"Oh my jesus. This is so COOL!" She screamed. I nodded, smiling in agreement. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I checked the time, 12:30pm. My messages folder atomatically opened, unvailling a text from Lou. I smiled retardedly at my phone as I read the message aloud for Haley.

"'Hey beautiful, miss you loads already. All the boys keep having to snap me out of daydreams ;) xxx' AW!" I yelped with Haley while typing a reply,"'Miss you tonnes, WAKE UP and sign some autographs! ;) xx'" Haley and I started to the boys kitchen for some food. I navigated the hotel suite like an expert. Haley started recieving texts from the other girls asking where we were.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Haley asked,"Give you some room to breath." I grabbed my bags and we were out the door. I sent my other best friend, Lauren, a text, telling me to meet up with us at our favorite yogurt place. She agreed.

"Hey guys!" She said happily, Lauren was tall with mouse brown hair and dazzling blue-green eyes. The girl is one of the sweetest on the planet.

We all sat and ate yogurt as I filled Lauren in on what had happened. She responded about the same as Haley had, but with more sqeuls and claps. Soon after we finished eating my phone buzzed, Haley eagerly read the text to Lauren over my shoulder,"'My hand is sore...It would probabaly feel better if you were here holding it ;) xx'" I smiled as we all giggled at the sweet text.

"'Wish I could, but I think your fans would get a little upset?xx'" I replied. My phone buzzed again before I had time to put it back on the table.

Haley, once again, read the text,"'If they're fans of mine, they'll go crazy for you. Come to the signing?'" The text was followed by an adress Haley was to lazy to read. I really wanted to go. But I wanted to talk to Louis about what we were first. But time was running out of these three days...I picked up my bag and waved the two girls out of the resturant. They both hooted and hollared.

The signing was outside of one of Bostons news quaters, a red velvet rope led hundreds of Boston directioners up to a platform where the boys sat. Just as I was contemlating how long the wait would take, a body gaurd came and whisked Lauren, Haley and I behind the platform, we sat there for about five minutes when a large bald man announced the boys would be taking a break.

"LOU!" I yelped as he rounded the corner and bounded into his surprised arms.

"Mickey! Missed ya." Louis said, I crashed my lips to his, filling my need to be with him again. Even after such a short period of time I missed him more than I could've imagined.

"Louis, this is my friend Lauren." I introduced Lauren to all of the boys. They all gave her a friendly hug, Harry, however, stood there goggling at her like a fool.

"I'm sorry, you're just, wow." He explained to a blushing Lauren. She kissed him gently on the cheek and we all cheered as Harry's dimples appeared. Haley and Louis shared some laughs while I caught up with the rest of the boys. Zayn seemed very..observant of Haley.

"Sorry Zayn. She has a boyfriend." I explained as I caught on to his subtle glances at her. He nodded and said it was ok, I'm sure he'll be fine. Harry however, never left Laurens side. It was like they were magnets. Louis and Haley's conversation ended, Lou wrapped his arms around my waist and I contently leaned my head against his chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in my ear. I beamed up into those brilliant blue eyes and nodded my head. My lips lingered on Louis and he leaned into me, earning a few loud groans from Harry. I heard someone call the boys onstage, I pulled away from Louis and found him smiling at me.

"Go." I laughed and ushered him towards the boys. Harry cheekily blew a kiss to Lauren, she sweetly smiled back at him until he disappeared once more towards the fans,"HARRY LIKES YOU!" Haley and I screamed, shaking Lauren excitedly.

"He was just being nice," She denied,"But he is really cute." A confession was all Haley needed to start singing Going to the Chapel over and over.

The signing ended after about another hour, Louis slipped an arm around my waist silently and steered me towards a limo on the curb. I noticed none of the others were following,"The boys have something planned for Lauren and Haley." Louis explained,"Come on." He said. As we approached the limo, fans caught sight of Louis. He kept his arm secure around my waist as the crowd engulfed us.

It was all so overwhelming. Fans crying his name, reporteres asking if we were dating, and really crazy fans grabbing at Lou's shirt, as if they wanted to rip it off. He waved hello with the hand that wasn't around me and pulled me closer, he was soon in front of me, plowing through people trying to get to the limo,"Keep your head down, I don't need you getting hurt." He yelled at me, the noise was so rambunctious it was the only way to be heard.

After what seemed like a lifetime we reached the shiny black door of the limo. Louis popped it open and made sure I got in safely before waving once more and hopping in himself,"What's going to happen when you have to leave?" I ask out of the blue.

Louis stares at me, clearly confused and trying to think of a good answer, he hesitates then takes a deep breath,"Nothing. I hope. I don't want this to change. I'll come visit and you can come to see me sometimes." I started getting tears in my eyes, just like the destination of the limo, our future was completely unknown. A single drop of water rolled down my cheek.

"Sorry, I just, don't want you to leave." I didn't dare go any higher than a whisper, knowing my voice would crack if I did. Lou wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I felt safe.

"This is only the beginning." He whispered, sending shivers down my neck. He gently tilted my chin upwards and grazed his lips against mine.

The limo came to a halt, Louis grabbed my hand and we climbed out into the sunset onto a cliff overlooking the skyline of Boston. A red and white checkered blanket was on a picnik table under a tree, Lou reached into the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket. I smiled and ran into his arms, lightly pecking his cheek,"Thank you." He grabbed my hand and guided me to the table. We pulled out the classic peanut butter and jelly. I loved how low key it all was, I never understood why people went on picniks and ate fancy food. Pretty soon we were joking and giggling hysterically.

Lou reached his hand around my waist and tickled my side, I screamed and spun away from him. I started to run but he caught up to me right away, an arm swung around my waist tightly and lifted me off the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest as Lou spun me around. I couldn't help but smile. He set me down on a patch of grass and laid beside me so his legs were facing one way and mine the other, with our cheeks touching. I listened to his steady breath. I remebered I wouldn't be able to hear it all the time. The thought made me, to put it simply, want to follow him forever.

After watching the stars in the sky appear Lou helped me up. I checked my phone and texted my mom I would be staying at the hotel with some friends a couple extra nights. She replied with an 'OK' my mom had never been the type to worry,"Is it ok if I stay with you and the boys until you leave?" I asked Lou.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He dramatically threw his hands in the air and spoke to the sky. I jogged towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I shifted so just one arm was around him as we walked back to the limo as it reappeared around the corner. I rode back silently as Louis twirled a peice of my hair, he tried to braid it but failed epically.

PART4;;

We stepped out into the limo and met some reporters waiting for Louis, there were only about three this time.

"Who's this? Is she your girlfriend?"One of them asked.

"Her name is McKynleigh. But she also answers to Louis' girlfriend." He replied cheekily. I smiled up at him as he looked deep into my eyes, I saw a flash go off but I didn't care. I swiped Lou's cheek and brought his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up into the air. More flashes went off. He set me down and we walked into the hotel.

I opened the room door and passed through the living room on my way to the kitchen. Where I found Lauren asleep in Harry's arms. He stroked her hair softly while watching the ending of Toy Story 3, one of his favorites. I clapped quietly, startling Harry. He smiled at me and put a finger to his lips. I continued to the kitchen. Lou went to his room to get into his pj's and I went in search of something to eat. I settled with a leftover grilled cheese sandwhich and went back into the living room.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, startling Harry and Lauren away from each other. Were they just making out? FINALLY!

"Hey Mickie." Harry said casually, an arm was still wound around Lauren's waist. Lauren waved at me, her face the color of supermans cape.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interupt anything." I apoligized. But really, I was quite glad I found this out,"So are you guys together now?"

"If she'll have me?" Harry winked at Lauren.

She smiled and giggled,"No doubt." She replied, Harry's grip tightened and I could tell they wanted to kiss eaach other.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can eat each others faces." I laughed and started towards Louis room. Was it my room too? I opened the door and found Louis in his usual sweats and no shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his abs.

"Uhm, hey." I murmmured, still in awe at his body.

He smiled cheekily at me,"Hey." I whipped one arm around his neck and brought his lips fiercly to mine. I could feel my hips being pulled tight against his. My hand rested on his bare chest as I pulled him even closer to me. Every nerve in my body was jumping with life. Louis pulled me off the ground until I locked my legs around his waist. My heart was pounding in my ears and my hand became slick on his chest. Louis walked backwards towards the bed, his lips still in synch with mine. He laid me down gently and hovered over me. I had a feeling I knew where this was going..

"Lou." I said breatahlessly,"I want this to happen, but just not now." I looked down, not able to look him in the eyes. I felt like I was rejecting him.

"Hey," He said lifting my chin, I kept my eyes down, he didn't continue so I looked up into his eyes finally. They didn't look sad,"It's ok. I'm not going to force you into anything. I want this to last." He said. And with that, he rolled off of me and helped me up off the bed,"Hop on." He said, preparing for me to hop onto his back.

I smiled and jumped on him, he started walking towards Liams room. We rounded the corner and Louis broke into a sprint. I screamed in surprise and held on tighter to his neck. I could feel laughter shake through his body. These are the moments I'm going to miss the most. We crashed through Liams door to find him, Niall, Zayn, and Haley in a game of pretzel poker. It looked like Niall was winning.

"Hey guys!" I greeted everyone and hopped off of Louis back. I went to sit on the edge of Liams bed and watch the game.

"Lou! Come help me I'm losing all my pretzels." Haley complained. I smiled as Lou took a seat beside her. Pretty soon Lou and Haley had gained most of Nialls pretzels. My phone buzzed in my pocket.'I miss you over here ;) xx' I met Lou's eyes and stuck out my tongue. He over-exagerated a frown and winked, going back to his game. I figured I should go check in on Lauren and Harry.

"I'll be right back." I announced, I messed Lou's hair as I went towards the door. He grabbed my ankle, causing me to stumble. I regained my balance and shot a dirty look back at him.

Harry and Lauren sat in the kitchen eating pop-tarts,"PERFECT TIMING!" Lauren exclaimed hopping off of her seat on the counter. I looked at her, confused as to what I just walked in on,"Hazzza has something for you." I turned to Harry as he handed me a plane ticket. I noticed it was for the night after the boys left and my stomach lurched with excitement.

"Thank you so much Harry!" I yelped, giving him a tight squeeze around his waist.

"Anytime. I figured we should keep it a surprise." He replied, holding me at arms length, I nodded and grinned up at him in agreement then went to hide my magic ticket. It was getting pretty late, I put on my pijamas and took off all my make-up. Soon I was lying in the darkness trying to drift off into sleep. The door cracked open and a beam of light strewn across my face for a quick second. A few moments later the bed shifted and Louis scent filled my nose. I turned over and held myself tight to him.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered, gently kissing my forehead.

"I am." I replied with a yawn. Louis arms tightened around me and I could feel myself go limp, soon I was in a dreamland.

PART5;;

I woke up and led myself to the shower. I blow dryed and curled my hair and put on dark skinny jeans and a loose fitted coral pull-over sweater. Lou was standing in front of the stove flipping over pancakes. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and laid my head on his back,"Mornin." I said with a smile.

"Hey." He held my arms to him as he continued to cook. He finished a pancake and slid it onto a plate waiting on the counter,"Eat." He said smiling. I hopped up on the counter and drowned the pancake in syrup.

"So comanding." I joked. I finished my pancake and gulped down some orange juice,"So, what's today?" I asked. But I already knew, the boys were in Boston to shoot on a beach nearby for the What Makes You Beautiful music video.

"Shooting a music video for one of our songs, and then you're coming to a bonfire with me." Lou replied.

"A bonfire?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I want to show you off a little bit." He winked and kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes and smiled. Louis Tomlinson wanted to show me off.

As soon as the limosine pulled up to the beach, paparazzi surrounded the vehicle, blinding me with flashes. I squeezed Louis hand a little bit tighter. We were the first to be let out of the limo, being safely encircled by body gaurds, we made slow progress to our tent. On the way, reporters kept asking me questions. Only one reporters comments stuck in my mind.

"McKyneigh Overdean! What does it feel like to be hated by millions? How do you cope with all the death threats?" I put my head down and snuggled in closer to Lou, he hurried everyone along and got us into our tent in no time after that.

I whipped out my phone and started checking my twitter.'MICKIE, YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR LOU!','GO DIE BITCH! NOBODY LOVES YOU!','YOU WHORE! GO TO HELL!' I couldn't keep reading. I threw my phone into the sand nearby and crashed to my knees. I knew this would happen. Now Lou's career is in jeopardy and people want to put a bullet through my head. Tears started pouring out of my eyes and my body shook.

"Calm down. McKynleigh, they don't matter." Louis said, his arms wound around me and I pulled myself closer to him,"It's ok, you'll be ok." He rubbed my back and kissed my head, trying to comfort me. But it didn't work. I could hear the tents door flap open.

"What's the matter?" Lauren asked.

"Oh god, she seen them." I heard Liam whisper to the other boys and they all agreed with him.

I lifted my head and stood from the ground, Lou stood with me, keeping both arms around me. All the boys and Lauren joined in the hug. I realized, as long as I have the people around me right now, I'll be ok. I managed to smile again by the time the embrace broke apart,"Guys, can we have a minute? I'll meet you on set." Lou asked. They all nodded and started to leave. Lauren gave me a sympathetic glance and went to catch up with Harry.

"I'm so sorry." Louis said,"I never thought this would happen." Lou sunk into a couch near by and rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

"It's ok. I realized something while we were all hugging." I started to explain, Lou looked up at me,"I can have all the haters in the world. But as long as I have you, Lauren, and the boys, I'll be ok." He smiled up at me, I walked towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Well, let's go shoot a music video!" He yelled, I giggled and ran behind him to the main set. Lauren sat beneath a tent, she waved me over. I took a seat next to her and opened a bottle of water.

"Hey, I know what that feels like. I checked my twitter last night. It'll be ok." Lauren said.

"I know. It was just, overwhelming I guess." I replied.

"ACTION!" The director called, we fell silent and watched the boys preform What Makes You Beautiful. The boys preformed like the naturals they are, only having to stop when a joke became to funny for them to not crash laughing,"TAKE 5 BOYS!" The director called. All the boys were whisked into a touch up session, but Liam stayed behind.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am now. It just, it hurts to know so many people are judging me." I replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this. Danielle is though." He smiled at the thought of her,"Maybe when you come to England you'll meet."

"Thanks Liam." I wrapped my arms around his waist, Liam was like the big brother I never had. I sighed and we both backed away. Liam walked off into make-up, surely the team wouldn't have time to do much.

All the boys exited the tent and started off to the beach,"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL MICKIE!" Louis and Zayn yelled at me. I blew them both a kiss and went back under the tent with Lauren. I gave her a smile and pulled out my phone. A new tweet from Louis popped up on my feed.

'How dare you call my girlfriend a whore. You should rethink some things if you're telling her to go die. You should be ashamed. To everyone else, this looks pathetic. Leave her alone.' My stomach got butterflies, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Without thinking, I ran to set, the final line of the song was being belted as I ran into Louis, wrapping my legs around his waist, he smiled up at me. I crashed me lips to his.

"Keep rolling." The director ordered, Lou and I stayed still, our lips connected.

"Thank you." I said, looking at Lou.

"Anytime babe." He replied. I hopped down from Lou's grip and the director called cut. Would they use this footage in the music video? I would have to wait to find out. I grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him his tent. The make-up team sat him down and started washing off his make-up. I giggled as he made uncomfortable faces. Soon he looked like his normal self again, we walked hand in hand out to beach, the sun hung low on the horizon, waiting to sink behind our sight.

Lou silently guided me down to the shore-line and sat, I sat between his legs facing the sunset. Strong arms wrapped securely around my waist. I leaned back into Lou, I felt safe when I was with him. Every tear I shed, every hard day I had, every moment I despised, it all didn't matter when I was with Tomlinson. The final few seconds passed and the sun diappeared behind the ocean. I looked back and smiled at him in the twilight. He brought his lips to mine, I was floating. Fireworks went off in my head. I thought only kisses like these exsist in movies.

I pulled Lou off the sand and we started walking towards the woods on the other end of the beach, with only the light from the distant fire to guide us. The boys and Lauren all sat on logs around the fire, Niall was fiddling with his guitar,"Hey!" I pulled Louis down on Lauren and Harry's log. Louis went to a bin resting beside Niall and pulled out a fleece blanket. Before he came back over, he whispered something in Niall's ear.

Niall smiled and nodded,"What was that about?" I asked as Lou wrapped us both tight in the blanket. I snuggled deeper into his side.

"Oh, nothing." We all sat and watched the flames lick the night sky. Hazza and Zayn shared some ghastly ghost stories and Liam chimed in once and a while. Niall sat silently, tuning his guitar. Suddenly, he started tapping the wood on his guitar, after four beats a tune started. I recognized it immediately.

Louis sang along with the lyrics of Gotta Be You, the whole time he looked straight into my eyes, never breaking his gaze. When the song came to a close, all the boys smiled at Louis and I,"Your amazing." I said and crashed his lips to mine hungrily. After a few moments, I heard Liam groan. I laughed and pulled Louis back to my side. Soon the fire burnt until there were only glowing embers and we all made our way back to beach and called a limo.

I realized that Louis would be leaving tomorrow, this is what he thinks our last night together will be. Little does he know a magic plane ticket rested in my bag at the hotel.

The door to the limo was pulled open by the driver once we reached the outside of the hotel. Lauren and I both expected paparazzi and handled it like pro's. We stopped to answer a few questions.

"Just, be careful." Lou whispered in my ear. I nodded and pushed him playfully. He went off to talk to some fans.

"How long do you see yourself being with Tomlinson?" One of them asked.

"I can't see myself being without him." I gushed, I smiled for a picture and moved towards Lauren, she gave me a quick smile and wrapped her arm around me, posing for a picture, I did the same as the flashes went off. Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn joined us. I felt Louis lips touch softly to my cheek, my smile grew wider. After a few more photos we walked inside the hotel.

Lou went to take a shower, I sat beside Niall in a comforable silence and we watched repeats of the X-FACTOR from the boys season. We chatted once and a while, mostly just Niall telling me memories and things the cameras didn't show. Niall was a really funny person, and so sweet. He would be a fantastic boyfriend to someone. Just not me of course. Soon him and I settled into a game of go-fish, loser pays for pizza.

Niall had a knack for choosing the cards I just picked up. I looked behind me and caught Louis flashing Niall numbers,"Oh now that's cheap!" I complained.

"Sorry babe, but Niall always asks me for pizza money. It'd be nice to not have to pay for once." He smiled, bent down and lightly kissed my forehead before sitting beside me. Niall and I started a new game while Lou refereed, I ended up winning.

"Louis, would you happen to have some-"

"NO!" Lou cried, cutting off Niall and running from the room.

"I like pepperoni." I winked and followed Louis to the kitchen, where the other boys and Lauren sat before the counter, talking about how great England was.

They all greeted me and I joined into the conversation. Harry, Lauren and I stayed in character very well, pretending to be upset about not being able to see each other for so long. I never realized how this was affecting Liam and Zayn. I looked up at them from across the kitchen, Zayn was biting his lip and Liams eyes shined with tears.

"Guys. Don't cry." I tried comforting them, I hopped off my bar stool and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Sorry Mickie, it's just. You make Lou so damn happy and you're like our little sister." Liam explained, both of their grips tightened around my waist.

"We should all go for a swim!" I exclaimed. They all nodded and went to get ready. I grabbed Niall before he ordered the pizza, telling him of our plan.

I changed into my swimsuit quickly with Lauren and we both met the boys in the entry-way with towels wrapped around our mid-sections. Lou spun around and waved me to climb on his back. Harry did the same to Lauren and soon we were all racing down the hall with Niall, Zayn, and Liam following closely behind. I unlocked the door to the pool, still on Louis' back, he ran into the deep end with me, and my towel, without hesitation.

"Lou! I don't have a towel now!" I shrieked, throwing the heavy, sopping towel to the edge of the pool.

"No worries, I'll share." He winked. I giggled and started swimming to the shallow end where all the boys except for Harry sat. My guess was he and Lauren stuck themselves in the water-slide doing god knows what. I chimed an idea to the boys and we all very quietly made our way to the top of the slide. We held onto eachothers shoudlers, Liam leading the way, then Zayn, Niall, myself, and Louis. Soon we crashed into Lauren and Harry.

"Come here often?" Zayn called, we all couldn't stop laughing

"Mickie!" Lauren screamed at me. I just laughed harder. Lou started forcing us all down the slide. By the time we popped out of the end, we were all holding our stomachs and laughing hysterically. I suppose it wasn't extremely funny, but we were all extremely over-tired. We all settled after a while and continued to have a great time. I got to know Zayn a little better too. We all agreed to go up to the room and sleep.

I closed the door to mine and Louis' room and blindly walked in the dark. His arms cradled me close to him,"I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too." I found his lips in the dark,"Goodnight." He simply kissed my forhead and held me tight against him. I woke up in the morning, Lou wasn't in the bed. The clock read 9:00, the boys flight left in half an hour! I quickly threw on sweats and a Ramones t-shirt and darted out the door, grabbing an envelope adressed to me on the way out. I hailed a cab and threw a wad of twenties at the driver who quickly sped up. I opened the note.

'Mickie, I'm sorry I didn't wake you but I couldn't bring myself to disrupt something so peaceful. I'm going to miss you so much. More than you can ever imagine. I've only known you for a short time and we kind of jumped into things. But that jump was the best decision I ever made. I'm falling hard for you McKynleigh Overdean. -LOU.'

The taxi came to a halt, I jumped out and ran for landing #3 gate C. Lou was just headed into security, his plane must've arrived late,"LOUIS!" I screamed, sprinting towards him. He saw me and dropped his bags, I weaved through the crowds expertly and didn't slow down until I rammed into him. My arms locked around his neck and I nuzzled my face close to him.

Tears streamed down my face, I laughed and wiped them away, even though I would only be without Louis for a day, it killed me to not be on that plane with him. I pulled away and smiled up at him,"I'm definately falling for you." I whispered, leaning close to his lips. A voice came over the airports intercom, telling Louis his plane would be leaving in five mintutes, I gave all the boys quick hugs and sent them on their way. Lou looked back at me biting his lip. I smiled and waved, but on the inside, I knew the next 24 hours would be extremely painful.

The cab dropped me back at the hotel, where I found Lauren tapping the keys on her phone furiously,"Whatcha doing there sparky?" I laughed at how concentrated she was on her iPhone screen.

"Texting Haz. He said goodbye this morning and I've been texting him since he walked out the door."

"Oh, tell him I say hi." And with that I went to the kitchen in desperate need of chocolate. I found some toblerone hidden in the fridges depths, probably Nialls' snack that he forgot about. I sauntered to mine and Louis' room and picked up his pillow, hugging his scent. Lauren called me from the living room.

"It's Harry." She said.

"Hey Mickie!" Harry whispered into the phone.

"Hey bud! What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to hear this." I heard him fumble with the phone and Nialls laughter being stiffled in the backround.

"McKynleigh." Louis said in a dazed, far away voice."Mickie." He said once more. The phone fumbled again and Liam's voice spoke this time.

"Ever since he fell asleep that's all we have been hearing." I could hear all the boys giggled, My heart pumped a little faster as the line went dead. I told Lauren about the call and then suggested we go out to buy some ice cream and watch Grease. We put on baggy sweatshirts and pulled the hoods tight around our faces, hoping not to be cauht by camera's.

As we walked into Safeway I caught view of a magazine cover. A big picture of Louis holding me up in the air and kissing me outside of the hotel stretched across the cover, while smaller pictures from the other night crowded around it. The headline read,"LOVE IS IN THE AIR, AND SO IS MICKIE!" I picked up a copy and smiled at Lauren. Soon our arms were loaded with double rocky road ice cream and chocolate sauce. I tried to keep my head down as the cashier rang us through the till.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" She said while scanning my magazine. I looked up at her.

"Aw, thanks. That's really sweet." I replied, she looked up at me and yelped happily.

"Oh my god! I thought you would've went to England! And you too!" She exclaimed pointing at Lauren who just smiled, she's always been extremely shy,"What's it like being with the boys?"

"Lou is so sweet, and funny. It's so comfortable with him." I smiled, leaning on the counter with my elbows.

"Harry is really loud, I think we balance each other out pretty well." Lauren replied hesitantly smiling at the both of us.

"And what about all the camera's and directioners?" She pushed, I looked at her name tag , it read Anne.

"The camera's are really overwhelming at times, but the boys make sure we don't get hurt in the crowds of people." Lauren chimed in, I nodded in agreement.

"And the directioners are amazing. They have been so supportive of us. Liam showed me a tweet from a fan one day telling Lauren and I that they think of us as big sisters." I said. It really was sweet of them. Soon we said our goodbyes and made our way back to the hotel. I unlocked the door and jumped on the sofa, flipping through the magazine trying to find the page about Louis and I. On page 23 I found the article titled 'One direction, Two new couples!'

'Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, members of the band One Direction have both found new beau's! When we asked him what he thought of McKynleigh, Louis said,"She's beautiful and so funny, I can't see a life without her now that I have her." Will this relationship last through the hate of many Tomlinson obsessers? Liam chimed in with a confident answer,"They'll definately last. Mickie and Louis have already seen the hate and moved on from it, it made Danielle and I stronger and it's going to be the same way for them." But what about Harry's new gal? The boys all said Lauren and Harry will make it just as well as Louis and McKynleigh,"But they're definately a completely different couple," Zayn gushes,"Louis and Mickie compliment each other, they're both loud and hilariously immature. Harry and Lauren balance each other out. Lauren is very quiet, you have to get to know her for her to open up. But Harry is really loud and wears his heart on his sleeve. They're really cute to watch." More on the international couples soon!' I tossed the magazine to Lauren, smiling as I walked to the kitchen to grab my phone.

'I miss you! xxxxxx ;)'-Lou. I replied to the text and started scooping out some ice cream for Lauren and I. She had popped in Grease and was singing along with Summer Loving when I came back. I handed her a bowl of ice cream and we sat and belted out every lyric to every song together. When the end credits rolled up the screen, we shut off the movie and went to our seperate rooms. The bed felt empty, I felt cold without Lou's arms securely around me. I hugged his pillow tight, trying to imagine he was here with me and not in an hotel all the way in London. I was never going to be able to fall asleep. I crept across the hallway to Laurens room.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, sitting straight up and hugging a pillow to her chest, a mirror image of me.

"No." She patted the matress beside her, I climbed under the covers and set the alarm so we would have plenty of time to make our 12o'clock flight. We talked about the boys and soon we drifted off to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! I slammed my fist on the clock and literally rolled off of the bed onto the floor. 8am. I crawled to the closet and got dressed in the classic I'm-going-to-the-airport leggings and sweatshirt look. Lauren was wearing a similar ensemble when I found her in the kitchen.

"Mornin!" She smiled, I groaned at her, I'm not a morning person. She pushed some pancakes towards me, I thanked her and we ate in a comfortable silence. I washed the dishes while Lauren did her make-up and hair. I entered the bathroom and started curling my hair, I pulled my bangs back into a french braid and went to grab mine and Laurens bags. She met me by the door and we left the hotel. The elevator doors opened on the main floor, immediatley, we were surrounded by paparazzi. I've never had to deal with them without Lou. Lauren looked at me helplessly, how did we even begin to walk through them? Lauren grabbed my hand and I started plowing through the crowd of camera's. The manager, John, waved goobye with a sympathetic smile.

We hopped into the back of the black car that waited for us,"The airport, please." Lauren said, the driver nodded and closed the barrier between us and him. I looked at Lauren,"So what's the gameplan for the airport?" She asked.

"Heads down low, get through security as fast as possible." I replied. But really, I had no idea what was going to happen. Soon the car came to a halt.

"Don't worry about your bags ladies, they will be waiting for you in London." The driver said.

"Thank you so much." Lauren and I replied. Before I knew it I was in the lobby of a hotel in London.

"Hi,"I greeted the manager, he didn't look up,"Um, I was just wondering if I could have the room numbers of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson please?"

"Fans have been asking me that all day and I am-" He looked up,"Oh! Oh, hello! I know who you to are! Yes, yes, room 1043 for and 1034 for ." Lauren thanked him and we both sharply walked to the elevator. I started hopping up and down nervously as the elevator flew up.

DING! Lauren turned to me,"Good luck." She smiled and darted down the hallway, I jogged the other way, glancing at rooms as I chanted,"43434343." Under my breath. Room 1043. I knocked three times and waited anxiously.

"One second!" He answered. Oh god, I missed hearing his voice so much. Light footsteps padded to the door. Lou opened the door,"MICKIE!" He yelled, I laughed as his arms swept me off the ground.

"I couldn't wait." I said, kissing him between each word. He smiled and set me down, grabbing my hand and leading me into the room. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're amazing." He whispered, his warm breath tickled my neck. I wrapped my arms tight around him, pulling him as close to me as possible,"I bet the other boys will want to know you're here." Louis said, we walked down to Liams room. I hid behind Lou until I heard the door open.

"Oh hey Lou." I hopped out from behind Louis,"MICKIE! Oh my god!" Liam gave me a quick squeeze and invited us into his suite. Harry, Lauren, Zayn, and Niall joined us soon after Liam texted them.

"So, arewe going to that barbieque at Lou's families house or what?" Niall asked impatiently. I looked at Lou, who avoided my gaze.

"Uhm, yeah, alright." Lou said and started making his way out of the suite. I looked after him, confused. Lauren shrugged at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the room behind Louis. The limo ride was silent. I tried holding Lou's hand, it remained limp in mine. I let go and looked up at Zayn, he gave me a sheepish smile. We pulled up in front of a beautiful four level house surrounded by trees. The siding was a cream color and all the windows were huge. My jaw dropped, I'd never seen a house this big. Lou led us all to the back patio, which was grey stone, shaded by an extended roof. He was still avoiding me.

"Mom, Dad!" Lou said cheerily giving his dad-who was standing in front of a stainless steel barbeque-a firm handshake. His mom stood from her spot at a twelve seated table to give Lou a hug and kiss. Oh, so now he was happy.

"Louis, aren't you going to introduce us?" Lous mom implied. I gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm McKynliegh, Louis girl-" I started to introduce myself but was interpted.

"My friend. She's the daughter of the man who ownd the hotel I stayed at in Boston." Louis cut in. I just stared at him. So now, in front of his parents, I'm just the daughter of a hotel owner? I could feel my eyes stinging with tears.

"So nice to meet you." I said, shaking each of their hands,"Excuse me for a second. I just left my clutch in the vehicle." I didn't wait for them to approve my leaving, I had to get out of there. Once I turned the corner and was out of view, I ran. Tears started streaming down my face uncontrollably. I spotted a bench near a tree by the side of the road and ran into it, trying to catch my breath.

He didn't love me. I'd been waiting for him to say he loved me, I love him and he doesn't know it. He never will. He doesn't think I'm good enough for his rich family. And I wasn't, I'm not good enough. I'm just an eighteen year old Boston girl who tricked herself into thinking she is worthy of a guy like Louis Tomlinson. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I hit the ignore button as soon as Louis' face popped up on my caller ID. Text after text came from him. No. I would not let myself fall back into this. I had to get out of here, out of this country, I had to go home.

"Airport, please." I tried to say as calmly as I could as I climbed into the back of the car. The driver nodded and closed the divider. It's over. Just a silly little fling. Just another one of his games. Thoughts like these ran through my head. We stopped and I hurled myself out of the car, trying to look like I wasn't breaking down as I read the flight listings. Next flight to Boston; 9:00pm. Meaning I would arrive in Boston around 6am. Good enough for me. I checked the time, it was only 3. For six hours I would have to occupy myself. I went and bought my ticket, then sat on an uncomfortable plastic bench overlooking the landing strip.

"Hi." A deep voice said in a raspy Liverpool accent. I looked up, he was muscular, probably about 18, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Lou, could I think like that?

"Hey." I tried to smile.

"You look kind of lonely, my flight leaves in two hours. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." I agreed skeptically. We sat in front of the airports Swiss Chalet eating chicken strips. Then the camera's came. Sending me into a pool of familiar flashes,"Fuck." I whispered under my breath," I uh, I gotta go. Like, now." I quickly walked away, leaving 'Brian' in my tracks. The press were yelling questions at me about Lou and I. Ignoring the questions, I flew to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I dialed a familiar number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Mickie?"

"Liam, can you come get me?" I whimpered into the phone.

"Yes! I've been worried sick about you. Where are you?" He asked quickly.

"The airport. There's so many camera's. I can't take this. Don't, please don't tell Louis." I plead.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right there." And fifteen minutes later I got a text telling me he was out front. I dodged through the camera's and burst outside, running into Liams arms.

"Hey, come on." He said, gently leading me into the car. I sat with my head in my hands,"Mickie, I know you think that Lou is a bad guy right now, but I can explain everything."

"Liam, I just need a brother right now. Please." I felt his arms around me and he pulled me into him. I cried myself to sleep in his arms. Even in sleep I could feel my heart being torn to pieces. My stomach remained tied in knots.

PART 6;;

I awoke in a bed, in what I guessed to be the guest room in Liams flat. I stumbled tiredly down the hallways towards the smell of food. Liam sat on the counter by the stove, drinking a cup of tea,"Mornin. There's some pastries on the island." He pointed to a massive plate of every sort of breakfast pastry sitting on a granite counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Liam. For everything." I said, picking up a blueberry crumble.

"That's what brothers are for." He replied, nudging my shoulder,"I can't keep you staying here from him for long. A day or two tops."

"I know. I just, I can't face him knowing he doesn't think I'm good enough for his family." I stared at the ground.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Louis had a girlfriend about two years ago, Hannah. He invited her to his parents house. His mom has, well, unrealistic standards. Basically, the girl has to be in a ivy league university studying to become a lawyer or doctor. She has to come from a well known family, like the Kardashians or the Coles. He didn't want to scare you off. If his parents knew you were his girlfriend before they got to know you, well, they wouldn't get to know you. Please, you have to believe that Lou-" RIIIINNNGGGGRIIIIINNNNGGGG! The phone on the wall went crazy, Liam hit the speaker phone.

"Liam! Oh my god." It was Lou, his voice was shaky and broken,"I have no idea where she is. I can't, I can't lose her. You have to help me. PLEASE!" He yelled, his voice cracked, I could hear him crying into the phone. Oh my god. I ran from the room and went back to the guest room. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. The pillow absorbing my desperate shriek so nobody could hear. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door,"Is she here?" It was Lou.

"Yes. Can we talk in the living room first?" Liam asked calmly. He was handling this so well.

"Is she ok? I need to know she's ok." Louis replied.

"She'll be okay. Come on bro." He said, footsteps padded past my room and went into the living room. I waited about ten minutes, then walked out into the hall. I could see the back of Lou's head. Liam glanced up at me, I put a finger to my lips, he kept talking to Lou as if I wasn't there.

"I love her. I can't lose her. I just, I can't. It's not an option. But I think I ruined it." He said, he put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"You didn't ruin it." I whispered, his head whipped around to me. Louis stood up and his blue green eyes met mine. Butterflies. I smiled, I didn't think I would smile for a while. But there he stood, making me smile by simply being there. I ran towards him and jumped into his open arms,"I love you too."


End file.
